The Sister I Never Knew I Had
by LoveDogs123
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends would never expect to find Twilight' missing twin sister they didn't know existed. Now together they must work together to make her twin sister fit in with Equestrian life, dealing with friendship, romance, and unlocking your talent.


**Pleas give this fanfic a chance. I think its going to be interesting for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. PPPSSSST its my first my little pony fanfic. And it has a original character.**

Twilight had just become a Alicorn. It was the best experience she had ever had but instead of the questions and curious glares from her friends everyone in Equestria was probably looking at the bright glow of purple pink and white from a far away distance. It was brighter than any sun rise Celestia had ever done but they had no ideas where it had come from and it was continuously glowing.

At first they thought it was the sun but Celestia was right their with them.

It could only be magic.

"Princess! Maybe its a threat." Twilight questioned.

"It could be but that doesn't seem like dark magic." she said squinting towards the back of the Twilights' new castle where the light was being produced miles away.

"Maybe it's nothing." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Maybe your right Rainbow Dash. But just in case I will personally investigate with my sister." Celestai said flying away.

"Wait! Is there a book I need to read about being a Princess!"

Celestia gave her pupil a warm smile."We can speak of that another time for now you need to stay with your friends."

All the girls looked at each other and began to laugh and discuss Twilights' achievements, walking into the castle neglecting the thought of the light until later.

* * *

Celestia made her way to Luna as fast as she could.

"Dear sister!" she yelled a bit as she flew into the castle.

"Did you see it too."

"I did. It began right after Twilight became a alicorn it must connect some how."

"Should we go and find out sister."

"Of course. We need to make sure this is not a threat to Equestria." Celestia said flying out of the balcony her sister following close behind.

* * *

Twilight and her friends had gone through many endeavors through the following weeks, but Luna and Celestia were gone through out all that time.

They were getting worried.

* * *

Celestia and Luna had been flying and walking towards the light that pulsed energy none stop, for hours that turned into days that turned into weeks.

They rose the sun and the moon where ever they were at the time of night and morning.

"Sister were here."

Celestia had been looking down but when she saw her sister looking awestruck at the sky she turned to look up.

Her eyes shimmered in the sudden change in light.

"How...how... could a pony...?" Celestial said.

"Generate that much magic for that much time." Lina finished.

Up in the sky was a pony never seen before by society. Her purple hair twirling in the light and energy. Her sillouette the only thing visible from all the bright magic in the background.

Of course Luna and Celestia were powerful but not even they could produce such magic especially not for that long amount of time.

"Celestia what should we do?"

"Simply help her. Maybe she needs assistance."

They both stretched out their wings and flew up to the source. They tried to get close but the magic stung them as it cascaded in such a great amount.

Luna pushed through and laid a hoof on the mystery pony's shoulder.

She heard a gasp as the pony turned and faced her.

Luna gave her a sympathetic look, the other pony reached out. The light coming from her abating as she suddenly fell to the ground.

Now unconscious and hurtling to the ground.

They heard her yelp as they quickly swooped down and caught her.

Celestia looked down at the pony as she realized she was a alicorn with a very light purple coat. Lighter than Twilights' but her hair was fairly similar even though it was like Lunas' and Celestias'- twirling without wind -as magic sprung from her but much more powerful than any Alicorn.

Besides being and Alicorn something caught their eyes. She had no Cutie Mark.

"Lets take her to the castle." Luna said opening a portal to home.

Celestial and Luna went home and put their new acquaintance to bed.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Imagine a dark house with a bright little tower with a pony inside with a purple coat and blue violet and pink hair. Painting the inside and outside of her little home._

 _I stood silently in my tower scared that if I made a noise my mother would come up. I had been up here for most of my life, reading and practicing magic. My mother for bade me from magic but after my constant rebellion she gave in and now I've mastered many things medical skills , magic, science, logic, making clothing and practicing cooking._

 _I have grown exhausted of the similar life I've lived day after day._

 _My only entertainment in my books. Especially my fiction stories that taught me to be kind, generous and many other things, that's the reason I am who I am today._

 _After I believed I knew everything that could have been taught to me threw my books I planned too run away._

 _I knew it was wrong. At least that's what my mother would have said she always spoke of how she saved me from the hands of reality but I had begun to doubt that._

 _I have realized her insanity a long time ago._

 _If you were to meet her she would deny my presence up in this old library/ bedroom tower and act completely different from what she would be like if she spoke to me._

 _Insanity definition=_ the state of being seriously mentally ill; madness: and most importantly irrational.

I was in my room painting as I usually I soon dropped my stensals and ran to the door pass her screaming for me to come back. I ran and ran and never stopped. Vowing to live the life i've always wanted somewhere else.

It had been hours since my escape.

And instead of been scared or confused I was happy. Happy is a understatement I was OVERJOYED AND EXCITED.

I screamed out"I'm free! WOOOH!"

But soon my happiness turned to confusion as I felt my horn begin to sputter without me even trying.

"What's happening to me." I was never one to be scared just curious or at least shaken up but as I stood their in the middle of no where , I could feel something I've never felt... fear.

I was being lifted up as my magic changed me but it was so bright and my eyes began to glow I couldn't evaluate what was happening.

I wasn't surprised from the feeling I've felt magic like this before but this tome I could feel something in me changing and connecting to something or somepony.

Before I knew it the power took over and I was releasing my magic involuntarily.

 **Please leave reviews :)**


End file.
